Iago's Last Days
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: With 16 days to live Iago tries to make the most out of it by just being himself. Time goes by fast though and he drops into a state of depression. Will his friends be able to save him? Review.
1. Chapter 1

IB:So it's late at night and what am I starting? A new story! It's my first real Aladdin story next to Know Your Stars...Some characters might be ooc ..Anyway Enjoy.

Clad:This takes place after The King of Theifs except Iago returned to the palace after a year.

Disclaimer:Aladdin belongs to Disney.

REVIEW!

Chapter 1

Iago snored peacefully on his bed unaware of the unfortunate circumstances that would soon befall him. For standing just a few feet away was a tall slender, evil man. This man a sorcerer of the darkest magic held tightly onto his staff and zapped the young parrot. A grin spread acrossed Jafars face and he gently lifted Iago and cradled him in his arms. "Time to wake up, old friend."

Iago eyes shot open and a rush of fear swept over him. "Ja-Jafar!? You--you died!" He whimpered

"Hmm..yes...So now you must die," Jafar dropped Iago on the ground and hovered over him. "But I'm a fair man, seeing as you are an old friend. I decided to give you something wonderful and yet quite horrible. Too find out what I gave you. Go take a look in the mirror," Jafar ordered.

Iago confused and full of fright ran to the bathroom to find Genie! Genie was on the toilet reading the newspaper. "No, it's all wrong. Aladdin destroyed the giant worm, he didn't marry it," He shook his head and flushed the toilet. "Oh hi Iago, say you look different. New hair style?" He asked with a grin.

Iago frowned and he took a look in the mirror and let out a blood curlding shriek. Aladdin and Jasmine rushed in with Abu in tow, wondering what was wrong with their loud mouth friend. Iago stared at them wide-eyed shaking. "It's horrible! Just look at me! No don't look at me! I'm hideous...I'm...Hmm...I really don't look that bad acutally," He stared at himself in the mirror again. His fingers toughed his slightly pudgy, dark tan face and he had red shaggy hair that went down to his shoulders, as well as a few blemish's.

"I-Iago...You're..." Aladdin stared completely baffled.

"Human! Hah! Too think I was worried something horrible happened to me. This isn't so bad," Iago chuckled admiring his reflection.

"Who did this to you?" Aladdin asked with a frown.

"Jafar, do I look fat to you? Be honest," Iago patted his belly that was slightly sticking out of a dark red and blue sweater.

"JAFAR!? But...He died! Where is he?" Aladdin eyes narrowed and he grabbed Iago by his shoulders, a demanding expression on his face.

"Right here streetrat," Jafar grinned and floated over to Iago who coward back in fear. "You have 16 days to live my friend. AHAHAHAHAAHA!" He cackled and vanished.

REVIEW! Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Thanks for the reviews.

Clad:Here's chapter 2. Review and get free Iago plushies

Disclaimer:Aladdin belongs too Disney.

Chapter 2

Aladdin eyes narrowed in anger at Jafar's disappearance, then they softened. He turned to Jasmine who had tears leaking down her face. Abu was crying full force overcome with grief. Genie sobbed blowing his nose on carpet.

Iago looked the most upset and he fell flat on the floor. His yellow eyes brimmed with tears which he fought to hold back. His hairy hands were spread flat on the floor for a few seconds and his eyes watered quite intensely. Iago hugged himself tightly..Then stared at his friends in sorrow. He sighed standing up. "Well..it was nice knowing you guys. Guess I should make a will. No one gets the gold in my room," He said trying too liven up the sorrow with a llittle humor.

"Wait Iago...We'll save you. Genie, you can take the spell of of him can't you?" Aladdin asked looking hopeful. His voice was heavy and his amber eyes glistned with shiny tears.

"I'll try Al. Don't worry old feathered friend who now's very hairy. I'll find a cure!" Genie said confidently, his finger raised in the air.

"I'm doomed. Just make sure I'm buried with nice stuff, like diamonds, gold, and not the fake kind. The real kind...I also want furs, food, and my soft, fluffy pillows," Iago said with a sigh. His shoulders slumped down and he walked off.

"Look at him. So brave. Even when he's facing death he's still the greedy bird we know and love," Genie said wiping a tear away.

"Jafar, wont get away with this," Jasmine said angry. Her amber eyes were filled with rage and her fist were tightly clenched. "Genie, I want you to re kill Jafar." There was a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Jas, you know I can't do that..." Genie frowned. He was put off by her anger and also frightened by it.

Jasmine growled lowly and poked him in the chest. "Yes..you can."

"It's against the rules! And since when did you want our enemies dead?" Genie asked with a frown.

"You're free why do rules matter? That man is a monster who deserves death! First my mother now Iago? Who's next? Abu? Aladdin? You?" Jasmine's anger suddenly florushed too sorrow. She sighed and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Genie..." Jasmine ran out of the room.

Iago was sitting in the hallway eyes in a daze, his mind wandered. Thoughts of yesterday came too him...They weren't pleastent. He enjoyed being loud, rude, and greedy, but he wished that he had been kinder too his friends. Sighing he stood up. 16 days. The young man had 16 days too live...What to do. So many choices..A grin spread across his face. First he would find a women. Thundra had dumped him after he tried turning trees too gold, but that didn't matter. Romance with different species never works out. He heard Sadira was single though.

REVIEW!


End file.
